


doucement comme un lever de soleil le matin (sic)

by Isabelle_Bloom



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Bloom/pseuds/Isabelle_Bloom
Summary: un réveil de bernie wolfe





	doucement comme un lever de soleil le matin (sic)

D'abord, c'est certainement l'été. Le soleil qui transperce les lourdes tentures. Ses rayons qui assomment déjà.  
Elle s'éveille aux cris des enfants dans la cour de l'école toute proche.  
A la voix du facteur, elle voudrait entendre la musique du marchand de glace.  
Le drap est de trop. Tout est de trop.  
Même nue, même allongée.  
Seule.  
Etalée, somptueusement détendue, rassasiée.  
La porte de la chambre est ouverte sur le palier qui mène au rez de chaussée.  
Et John Coltrane joue "softly as in the morning sunrise".  
Doucement.  
Un swing qui met un sourire aux lèvres.  
Presque une frénésie.  
Bernie Wolfe est maintenant pleinement réveillée.  
Passe le premier tee shirt qui lui tombe sous la main, la première petite culotte qui lui tombe sous la main.  
Du haut des escaliers maintenant lui parviennent les assauts des ballets sur une caisse claire, une odeur de café fraichement moulu.  
C'est certainement l'été.  
La poussière danse sous la chaleur.  
Une lettre est déposée dans la boîte, une bicyclette passe à toute allure.  
Bernie prend la volée de marches lentement, pieds nus sur la moquette.  
Prend le couloir vers la cuisine.  
Alors que le piano marque le tempo, une voix l'accompagne, indique une rythmique au poignet qui bat une omelette.  
Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, Bernie regarde, non, dévore, le dos, les hanches, les fesses de Serena, nue si ce n'est un tablier au motif fleuri.  
Enchantée, Bernie se retient, retient sa respiration, attend les derniers accords.  
C'est l'été.  
Quelques jours de congé.  
Bernie s'approche, passe ses bras autour de la taille de Serena, dépose un baiser sur une épaule.  
Chantonne la musique du marchand de glace.


End file.
